Female steroid hormones alter bile acid metabolism and increase the risk of developing cholesterol gallstones. The goal of this study is to determine whether female steroid hormones directly alter the hepatic synthesis of bile acid or indirectly affect synthesis by altering the enterohepatic circulation.